


Frangible

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frangible: adjective; franjəbəl; fragile, brittle; late Middle English: from Old French, or from medieval Latin frangibilis, from Latin frangere ‘to break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frangible

No one knew how frangible they were after he came back. 

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees John chatting with one of the forensic people; damnit, he's doing that thing he does when he's flirt-

"Sherlock? Gimme-"

"Obviously an artist, smoker, just broke up with her girlfriend..."

"You know, that was brilliant, don't you?" John smiles as he starts the kettle, after the case concludes, and they had made it back to the flat.

"You weren't watching, you were chatting up whatshisname from forensics..." Sherlock mumbles miserably, as he hung up his coat and scarf. 

"I always see you, Sherlock, even if it doesn't seem like you have my full attention, always. Look at me, please?"

Sherlock shakes his head, "I'm tired, John, I just want my tea and bed-"

John brings Sherlock his tea and sits on the couch next to him. "Do you know how hard it is for me when we aren't in the same room? If I'm where I can't see you at all?"

Sherlock slowly places his cup down on the table. "No. We don't talk about this, John. I've never asked, because I'm afraid we will say things, things we can't take back-"

"Idiot." John turns Sherlock's face towards him, and kisses him gently. "Now do you see?"

"John-I"

"Oh, damn, you don't-"

"No, no, I do, god, I do- I was afraid to ruin what we have, I didn't know if you, we, us- was strong enough after-you never said-I'm mucking this up-"

"Shhhh-breathe. Some nights when I can't sleep, and your door is open, I just sit outside your bedroom and listen to you sleep-"

"Me too, John."

"What if tonight, we, uhm, go upstairs, and-"

"My bed is bigger-" a relieved grin spreads across Sherlock's face, the first real smile since he had returned. John giggles, and they both laugh.

"Your room it is." They hesitantly reach for each other's hand and hold on tight.


End file.
